Winter Break Wildness
by RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake
Summary: It's two days before Winter break for TwiLight High, and a new school combinds with them, because of an incident. When they become friends, they plan a party during the break. And...is that a monkey? sorry for OOCness. first Kh fic. Hope u like it. NaruKh
1. Fires, Big Ass Fans, and Cars, OH MY!

**DD- Hey everyone!!!!! I was really bored, so I decided to make this random story!! I was really bored. I've never made a Kh story before so sorry if It's really bad. Also, sorry for the OCCness. Oh, by the way, this is a NaruKH crossover. Don't like it, don't read.**

**Gaara- Yep**

**Sora- She's usually bored when she makes stories**

**Kairi- Yep**

**DD- Stop with the 'Yeps'!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara- anyway, on to the story, and DD apologizes for all the OC-ness once again. Everyone is out of character, well she thinks anyway.**

**Chapter one**

"You're going to be late Namine!!!!" A voice yelled.

"I know!!!!! I'm coming!!!" Namine yelled, Running down the stairs, grabbing a pop tart and some goldfish for her breakfast, and running out the door to meet up with her friends.

"Olette!!! I wasn't even late!!! Why did you keep yelling?" Namine grumpily shouted at her, looking at her watch, and noticing that they were a half hour early.

"Because we felt like it," Olette answered.

"Grrrr, I hate you," Namine said, as they started walking to there high school. Twilight High.

"Jees Namine, you didn't even say hi to us!" A certain blond haired, blue eyes boy yelled, teasingly.

"Oh shut up Roxas," Namine said, in an annoyed tone.

"Hey guys, since were an hour early, do you guys want to do something?" Hayner asked, as everyone nodded, meaning yes.

"Wait, you mean I woke up an hour earlier than when I should have? I thought you just woke my up a half hour earlier!!! I hate you guys!!!!" Namine yelled, as everyone laughed at her stupidity.

"Well, at least its only two days till' winter break! So then you can sleep in as long as you want Namine, or we could just wake you up an hour early everyday!" Olette said, grinning, as Namine glared at her.

"You're just jealous!" Namine shouted in defense.

"Of what?" Roxas and Hayner asked, Namine opened her mouth, and then closed it.

"Oh shut up!!!" Namine yelled, as everyone laughed.

"Oh my gosh! Namine, you- you're actually awake at this time? THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!!" A voice yelled, as Namine walked up to him and punched him hard in the head.

"Shut it Sora," Namine said, as she walked away madly.

"Hi Namine, what's up?" Riku asked, walking up to Namine.

"Stop hitting on her Riku, actually, stop hitting on every girl you see," Kairi said hitting Riku in the head.

"Ouch! That hurt you know!!" Riku yelled, as he rubbed his head, and everyone just laughed (yeah, I know you probably think they just always laugh).

"Sucks for you," Namine and Kairi said at the same time. (This would be the time when my French teacher would say, "Quelle Coincidence!!" or something like that).

"Oh, did you hear, were getting new students today!" Sora yelled excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Why the hell would they come two days before winter break?" Hayner asked.

"Who knows, maybe they're just stupid," Riku said.

"Actually, I think their school burned down, and they have decided to stay at our school," Olette answered, as everyone stared at her.

"And how would you know that?" Roxas asked.

"I researched it, and it said they purposely burnt down the school, but they don't know who did it, so they're trying to figure out who did, plus they need a school for them to go to," Olette answered.

"Okay, that works too," Namine said, as three people jumped off a big-ass fan that was FLYING.

"Hey Temari, thank you for the ride. I don't even want to think about what would've happened if we would have rode in the car Riku( not the Riku from KH) was driving," one of the people thanked, and hugged her to death.

"Okay, Okay, you don't have to kill me Kankuro," the girl known as Temari said, gasping for air, as the boy now known as Kankuro let go of her.

"Sorry Temari, but I'm still alive, and that's a good thing," Kankuro said to her, as the red-head boy next to him nodded.

"Hey guys, I think those are some of the new people!!! Let's go meet them!!" Sora yelled happily, as he grabbed Kairi and Riku, who grabbed Roxas and Namine, who grabbed Olette and Hayner.

"Hi!!!!! You must be new at the school, I'm-" Sora stopped, as a car came speeding out of nowhere and hit a stop sign.

"Oh crap!" a girl yelled, as she put the car in reverse, and accidentally hit another car.

"Crap it," The girl shouted, as she went and parked in a parking lot. When she got out of her car, she looked around suspiciously, making sure there was no one around, and jogged to Sora and the gang.

"Do you think anyone saw that?" The girl questioned.

"That's a stupid question, yeah someone probably saw you!" The red-head exclaimed at her, as they started arguing.

"Um, so anyway, what were you saying again?" Temari asked, as everyone turned their attention back to her.

"Oh yeah, I'm Sora, and welcome to our school!!! You're new right?" Sora excitedly said, jumping up and down again.

"Yeah, I'm Temari, the weirdo in the black outfit is Kankuro, the red-head is Gaara, and the girl arguing with him, who is a terrible driver, is Riku, were all siblings, though were nothing a like," Temari explained to the group of people. Riku(boy) was staring at Riku(That's funny in my opinion).

"Oh, yeah, since you know that I'm Sora, these are my friends Kairi, Riku, Olette, Hayner, and Namine!" Sora exclaimed, pointing to everyone.

"Hey, you forgot about me, my stupid little brother," Roxas said, "I'm Roxas by the way."

"Hey! You're only older than me by 5 seconds!" Sora yelled accusingly at Roxas.

"Yeah, but I'm still older," Roxas said smiling in Winningness.

"Okay, nice to meet you guys! By the way, what ever you do, don't hit on any girls from Konoha High," Temari explained to them, "You'll never see another cup cake again. No I'm just kidding, but you will probably not come out alive of a fight."

"She's right, almost all the girls at Konoha school are all tough, except the popular girls, who are just regular old giddy school girls, who really need to get a tutor, considering their pathetic grades," Kankuro explained, "Okay, we are in the cool/gothish/punkish/weird group. Our group is probably the best group at our school. Then there are the poplars', the wannabe preps, the Sasuke fan club group, the Itachi fan club group, the Neji fan club group, the Sound group, Akatsuki Group, and some others."

"Okay then, well were in the cool group, and at our school, there is the fanclubs or whatever, Organization 13, and a few poplular people, the drama group, and some others, oh, and once again, welcome to Twilight High," Roxas said, as he looked at his watch, and realized 45 minutes had gone by, and they had 15 minutes left til school started.

"Soo….," Roxas said, trying to get someone to start a conversation, when two boys and two girls came out of nowhere. One of the boys' had blond spikey hair, and wore an orange jumpsuit, while the other boy had dark raven bluish-blackish hair, and he wore dark colors. The two girls were talking quietly about random things and such. One had pink hair, and wore a black sleeveless shirt, with pink clouds on her shirt, and crow-black pants. The other girl had short dark purple hair, and had light purple eyes, that made her look almost blind. She was wearing a purple jacket with sand colored capris.

"Hey guys," Gaara said, as Riku(girl) waved to them.

"Hey, who are the other people?" the blond asked.

"Oh, this is Sora, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Olette, Hayner, and Riku. Guys, this is Naruto, Sas-gay, I mean Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata," Temari told everyone, pointing at each person.

"Okee-dokee!" the boy now known as Naruto said happily. Everyone could tell he was going to be good friends with Sora.

"Hi," Hinata said shyly.

"Hi!" Sakura yelled cheerfully.

"Hn," We all know who that is.

"Okay then, so anyone else in your group?" Kairi questioned.

"Yeah, there is also a guy who likes bugs named Shino, a guy who likes dogs named Kiba, the lazy guy Shikamaru, and Choji, the guy who likes to eat a lot," Riku(Girl) answered, at that moment, Riku(boy) decided to walk up to the other Riku.

"Hello, isn't it weird and awesome how we have the same name?" Riku(boy) asked, as Kairi mouthed, 'STOP HITTING ON GIRLS!!!!'.

"We do?" Riku(girl) questioned. She wasn't paying attention when they were saying names.

"Yep," Riku(boy) answered her.

"COOL!!!" Riku(girl) shouted, as she hugged the other Riku and jumped up and down, as he decided to jump up and down with her. Everyone just sweat-dropped at her.

"I can't believe she didn't see through what Riku said," Kairi whispered to Sora, who nodded in agreement.

"Hey, since our names are the same, can I call you Riki-Chan?" Riku(girl) asked, as Riku(boy) nodded.

"Sure!" Riki(I'm calling him that from now on) yelled in agreement.

"She makes up nick names for people she likes," Gaara said to the confused group of people.

"Okay, that explains everything, kinda," Namine said, as she heard a bell ring.

"Crap, we got to get to class! Nice meeting you guys!" Olette yelled, as the KH group went inside the school.

**HomeRoom Class**

**Namine's POV(the rest of the chapter is going to be in her P.O.V., and probably the next chappie)**

"Yep, this is the room, 40345 South. I can't believe we had to switch homerooms because of the new students. Oh well, probably because of the teachers that are now going to be coming to the school," I whispered to myself, as I opened the door, and walked in. I instantly looked around to see if I knew anyone, and unfortunately no one I knew was here. 'Darn it,' I thought, as I took a seat in the middle row with an empty seat next to me. 'Hopefully no one will sit next to me, unless it's a friend,' I thought. I wasn't trying to be mean, it's just that I have had bad experiences when people who aren't my friend sit next to me. They either hate me, or they won't stop annoying me. The teacher wasn't here at the moment, so I took out my sketch book, and started to draw.

After a few minutes, I heard a bang on the desk next to me, and I looked up to see…

"Roxas? You're in this class too?" I asked, thanking God that I knew someone in this class, who actually liked me.

"Namine? I didn't notice you at first, and yeah, I'm in this class. Can you believe it? This class is mostly filled with girly-girls, and preps, you are so lucky that I'm in this class too, or else you would have a horrible rest of the year in this homeroom class," Roxas told me, as I lightly blushed.

"Yeah, I'll admit that you're actually right about that," I told him. I looked up in the front to see if the teacher was there, but he/she still wasn't there.

"I can't believe are teacher is this late. You don't think something is wrong do you?" I asked, worried about my teacher.

"Don't be a worry-cake, I heard this teacher has never been on time for anything in his life. He's probably just late or something," Roxas reassured me. I was glad he was here.

"Okay, Roxas, It's 'Don't be a worry wart', not 'Don't be a worry-cake," I told him, as he was about to reply back, when all of a sudden, a puff of smoke came out of nowhere, and in the smoke, was…. My dirty old gym socks…. And the teacher.

"Okay, whose socks are these?" the teacher asked, as everyone just stared at him weirdly.

"Okay then, well anyway, I'm Kakashi, your new homeroom teacher. I want to learn all of your names, so were going to play a game. You say you name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future," Kakashi explained, as one of the kids raised their hands.

"Um, how about you go first Kakashi," the kid said, as Kakashi sighed.

"Okay, I'm Kakashi, I have many likes, and I have a few dislikes. I have many hobbies, and I don't know what I want to do in the future," Kakashi said, as everyone sweat-dropped. 'He pretty much only told us his name,' I thought, as I sighed. The game continued for a while and I didn't pay much attention until I heard my name.

"Namine is it? It's your turn," Kakashi said, as I realized it was my turn.

"Oh, um My name is Namine, I like my friends, sleeping, and drawing. I dislike school, homework, and people who WAKE ME UP AN HOUR EARLIER THAN WHEN WERE SUPPOSED TO WAKE UP," I said, glaring at Roxas when I said the waking up part, "My hobbies are drawing, and my dreams for the future are to become an artist, and actually be able to sleep without any interruptions."

"Okay Namine, your turn next," Kakashi said, pointing to Roxas. Roxas apparently fell asleep during the game, so Kakshi kind of hit him with a stick.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!" Roxas questioned, as he realized what happened, and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that, um anyway, my name is Roxas, I like my friends, and other things. I dislike people who bother me and my friends, and my when my brother is being annoying. My hobbies are pulling pranks on people, and waking Namine up early in the morning. My dreams in the future are….ummmmm I don't know."

"Okay, anyway, next person…." Kakashi said, as Roxas started whispering to me.

"Jees I don't like that guy," Roxas said, as Roxas got hit in the head with a stick by Kakashi, as I laughed.

"He seems nice," I said, defending Kakashi.

"Right…." Roxas said, rolling his eyes. Roxas and I just talked the rest of the time, until it was time to go.

"We're free!!!!" Roxas yelled, a little to loud, as everyone stared at us like we were crazy, which we weren't far from.

"Hey, what classes do you have Roxas?" I questioned, as he took out his class sheet.

"I have Kakashi homeroom, Some guy named Orochimaru for Science for first hour, Second hour I have Vexen for Social Studies, Third hour I have Math with some person named Asuma, and 4th hour is lunch," Roxas told me, "Also, I have Coed P.E. after lunch, then I have for the last two hours Art, then Workshop."

"Cool!!! I have Vexen first hour, Asuma second hour, Orochimaru third hour, Lunch, Coed P.E., Art, and then Art again for last hour," I explained to him, smiling.

"Cool! That means we have lunch, art, and Coed P.E. together!!" Roxas shouted happily, grinning.

"Oh, Roxas, we have to get to our next class, see you later!" I waved, running to my first hour. It was going to be an interesting first hour.

**End Story**

**DD- So, how did you like it? I know it's not funny right now, but it will be later. Also, once again, I'm sorry for the OCCness. Please don't flame either.**

**Gaara- yeah, please don't, plus, the story will have a plot in the next chapter. Since it's almost winter break, were going to make it really ummmmm**

**DD- cool!!!!! **

**Riku- yeah, whatever.**

**DD- shut up! You're just jealous!!!**

**Riku- of what?**

**DD- Shut up!!!**

**Kairi- by the way people, the reason Namine said the exact same thing DD and Riku just said a minute ago, was because it happens to DD a lot.**

**DD- yep! **

**Gaara- anyway, review, or else I'll send my evil teddy bears after you!**


	2. Meeting the teachers

**DD- Hey guys!!! woo! I have 1 review and 2 alerts!!! I guess that's a good thing. Yay!!!! thank you Namineandroxas4eva for reviewing, and putting this story on your alert list, and thank you Eves Angel for alerting for this story!!! Sorry if this is a boring chapter by the way.**

**Kairi- Wow, she's really happy….**

**Gaara- I know… it's probably because she's supposedly getting a poster of Jared Leto/30 Seconds to Mars, or something like that.**

**Kairi- yep, probably…**

**Sora- Who's Jared Leto?**

**DD- Punches Sora in the head He's one of the hottest people ever!!!!!!!!**

**EE, Ahna, Morgan- Yeah!!!!**

**DD- Okay, first off, before we start the next chapter, I would like to say that most of the story is probably going to be in Namine's P.O.V. but I will have chapters, where they will be in other peoples P.O.V. Also, just so you know, some people are in two groups, or so, like Roxas are probably going to be in two groups, along with some other people, so yeah. ALSO, winter break will start in chapter 3, 4, or 5. Most likely 5, but idk. ALSO, I know too many also's, but, anyway, some of the pairings are: NaminexRoxas, Soraxkairi, and a lot others. I'm not going to tell you the others, because I want there to be some mystery in this. Sorry people. Well, anyway, on to the next chapter!!!!! **

Chapter 2

**Namine's P.O.V. (just wanted to remind you guys)**

'Ah! Here's Mr. Vexen's room!' I thought, finally finding the room. When I got in there, I looked around, and saw Kairi, Sora, Hayner, that one boy Naruto(who was talking to Sora), and some kid who was talking to them, who had pineapple looking hair, and looked as if he was about to fall asleep. I also saw some other people who were new to the class. One of them, you could tell thought the world revolved around her. She had light blond hair, some covering her face, and the rest was in a pony tail. Also, she was wearing a purple shirt and skirt. 'She must be purple obsessed or something,' I thought, as I took a seat next to Kairi, who smiled.

"Hey what's up?" Kairi asked. I was about to reply, when the door opened, and we turned around. It was the teacher.

"Hello everyone, I'm Vexen. I don't want to be called anything else, so call me Vexen. Let me go over a few rules for the new students," Vexen started, "Rule number one, don't eat or talk during class. Rule number two, raise your hand if you need to go somewhere, or want to talk. Rule number three, no texting, talking, or doing anything, during class on your phones, or I'll will take it away. And rule number four, no duct-taping your head to your desk."

"Um, just out of curiosity, why the heck would anyone duct-tape their head to a desk?" Some random student asked.

"I've had a few situations of that happening…" Vexen said, as he saw a hand go up, "Yes Mrs.…"

"Ino, sir," Ino said, as I realized that was the girl earlier.

"Yes whatever," Vexen told her.

"Okay, um, like, why can't we text or talk on our phones during this class?" Ino questioned, as I started laughing quietly at her stupidity. I heard a few others laugh too.

"Look, you should know the answer, it distracts people, and it's disturbing to your fellow class-mates," Vexen answered, glaring at her.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't distract people," Ino said, taking out her cell phone, that was a razor. She started doing something with her phone, when Vexen grabbed it out of her hands. Gosh, this Ino girl was the stupidest person I have ever seen.

"Hey! Give that back! My daddy gave that to me a few months ago!" Ino shouted, as he walked away, and ignored her.

"Hey Ino, you're a pig right? Can't you just contact with your fellow pig friends with your pig-language?" Naruto asked, as the whole class starting laughing at Ino. I was laughing so hard at the moment, and I even think I saw Vexen with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, class, let's get on with our lesson for today. We're going to learn about animals in Africa, mainly elephants, boars, who are a distant relative of the pig," Vexen said, as the class started to laugh again, after a few minutes of them laughing, he continued, "alligators, lizards, and a few other animals, and how they survive."(I know you're probably like, WTF? Why the heck would they be learning about animals and how they survive, but it was a last minute thing, and I have know idea what the heck they should learn about for two days, so this is what their going to learn).

The whole lesson, was pretty boring, except the occasional jokes about Ino and pigs. I was pretty much just doodling on a piece of paper. It was a picture of Kairi, Olette, and me. Kairi looked over at my drawing, and gasped.

"It's really good!" Kairi whispered, as I smiled.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"Namine, Kairi, is there something you would like to tell us?" Vexen questioned, as we shook our heads no, and he continued with the lesson.

'RING, RING, RING!' the bells ringed, meaning it was time for the next class. I got my stuff and walked out of the classroom with Kairi, Naruto, Hayner, Sora, and the pineapple-haired kid.

"Okay, just out of curiosity, who are you?" I finally asked the pineapple kid.

"Oh, I'm Shikamaru, and you are..?" the boy now known as Shikamaru answered.

"I'm Namine," I happily said, as we continued to our next class.

"What class are you in next Namine?" Kairi asked, as I tried to remember which class I was in.

"Ummm, I think I'm in…" I started, as bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said quickly, as I looked to see who it was. I had never seen him before, so he was most likely from Konoha High. He was a pretty cute guy, with black hair in a pony tail, red enticing eyes, and he was wearing a black shirt with red clouds on it, and black pants. He also had two scars by his eyes.

"It's Okay, I wasn't paying attention," the boy said, "Sorry, I have to go now."

"He was cute," Kairi said, as I nodded my head, agreeing with her.

"I know," I told her, "But I like someone else, so I can't really like him."

"Who do you like?" Kairi asked. 'I'm so stupid! Why did I say that? She's going to be bothering me about it all day!' I thought.

"No one, I was just kidding!" I quickly said, hoping she didn't notice I was lying. But of course, fate never goes my way.

"Who?" Kairi questioned, as I started to sweat.

"Um, look at the time, we have to go to our next class! See you later!" I yelled, running to my next class.

**The End! Just kidding!!! I wouldn't do that.**

"Woo! I finally got here!" I yelled happily in my class, as everyone just stared at me.

"Hey Namine, come over here!" I heard a voice shout, as I looked over to where I heard the voice. It was Kairi's voice. Shit. I walked over to the desks, where Kairi was sitting next to Olette, and in front of them were Riku(boy) and Sasuke, who were having a glare fest. Behind Olette and Kairi was Gaara. I sat next to him, since there weren't any seats left, but he didn't seem to mind. I looked around the room really quick, and I saw that half or more of the girl population was glaring at me.

I saw Ino, who was also in this class with me, along with three other people around her, who were trying their best to talk to her, but she kept ignoring them. 'They're probably trying to become her friend or something,' I thought, as I saw that one was wearing a green jumpsuit and had a black, bowl hair-cut, and had really bushy eyebrows. The next one had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail in the back, he had white eyes, almost as if he was blind, and he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and black cargo shorts. He kinda looked like Hinata too. The last one was a girl, with two buns in her hair, and she was wearing a Chinese shirt, with the Kanji 'Gangsta' on the back of her shirt. She also had Capri's on and black ninja shoes on.

"Hi," I told Gaara, turning back to him.

"Hi," He said back. Right then, Kairi decided to turn around, and talk to me.

"So, back to our conversation," Kairi started.

"No, I was kidding about what I said," I explained to her, hoping she would fall for it, but of course, she didn't.

"What conversation?" Olette asked, wondering.

"Oh nothi-," I started, but Kairi blocked me off.

"She says she likes someone," Kairi said, as I hit my head on my desk a few times, before Gaara stopped me.

"You know, you shouldn't do that," Gaara told me. 'He's nice,' I thought.

"It will make you dumber than you already are," He said, as I grew mad.

"Why you little-" I started, as the teacher came out of puff of smoke, kinda like Kakashi.

"Hello my homies!! I'm Asuma, the gangsta teacher," Asuma said, trying to sound like a gangster. Everyone in the class was either sweat-dropping, or their eyes were as wide as saucers (OO). Right then, he pulled out his brass knuckles, and smiled, with his teeth showing, which had braces on them. We all just sweat-dropped.

"See, I have grills!" Asuma yelled, as everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"Um, excuse me, but why do you think you're gangster?" Some kid asked, as Asuma turned his attention over to him.

"Because I am Shorty! Anyway, today in this pimpin' math class, we are going to play a whole bunch of pimpin' things, like counting and crap like that! We're going to count how many people in this city have pimpin grills like mine!" Asuma yelled, as everyone was now freaked out to death.

"So, who thinks they are gangsta?" Asuma asked, as three hands shot up.

"We are!" the one in the green jumpsuit yelled.

"Well, to prove that you guys' are gangsta, you have to sing a song, but it has to be a song that is pimpin' my home-dawgs!" Asuma yelled, as they prepared a song. I turned my head to Gaara, who was staring out the window.

"Jeez, they really need to get a life," Gaara murmured, as I agreed.

"Yeah, I know," I replied back to him.

"Those three are probably going to sing 'Lean with it', or something stupid like that," Gaara said, as I laughed a little bit. I was starting to like Gaara, as a friend.

"Yeah, or maybe 'Pretty Fly for a Rabi/White Guy'," I said, as I saw a smirk on his face.

"Honestly, I hate rap songs," He said.

"Yeah, I don't like them either. I like more rock, alternative, metal, and stuff like that," I told him.

"Yeah, same here, me and a few of my friends have a band, and we play a lot of alternative music, maybe you can come and see us play sometime," He told me, as I smiled. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Okay, one, two, three, Snap yo fingers… Hey! Hey! Let me see you do it! Hey, Hey! Let me see you do it!" Three people were singing, as we sweat-dropped.

"So, we were both wrong," I told him, as he smirked again.

"Yeah, I guess, though I think I was closer to the truth than you were," He grinned, as I smirked back at him.

"No, I think I was," I said, smiling now, as Kairi turned her head to us.

"Okay, who are those kids? They are really freaky," Kairi said, as I nodded in agreement.

"Lee is the kid in the green jumpsuit, Neji is the other guy, and Ten Ten is the girl," Gaara explained, as we nodded.

"Okay, I'll make a note to stay away from them," Kairi said, as I laughed, and Olette turned her head to us.

"You guys are talking without me! I feel so left out!" Olette joked.

"Yeah, you're right," I said.

"Hey!" Olette yelled, as I laughed, along with Kairi, as Gaara just smirked.

"Hey guys, were about to leave, so yeah," Riku(boy) said, finally speaking up.

"Ok," we all said, packing up for the next and final class before lunch.

'RING, RING, RING!' The bell rang.

"Run, run, run!" People shouted, trying to get out of the classroom as fast as they could, because of Asuma.

"See you later my Homie's!" Asuma yelled at them, as the new students came into the class, along with Roxas, and Hayner.

"Roxas, Hayner, be careful in this class," I warned.

"Why?" They both asked in Unison.

"The teacher is crazy, and he thinks he's a gangster," I explained to them.

"Yeah, but that Orochimaru guy is even crazier! He's so freaking scary!" Hayner yelled.

"I haven't had him yet, is he a good teacher?" I asked, hoping he was.

"Did you listen to anything Hayner just said? He's a crazy and scary lunatic!" Roxas told me, as I sweat-dropped.

"Okay, well wish me luck, and I wish you luck guys'," I told them, walking away.

"So, Namine, who do you like again?" Kairi asked me, popping out of nowhere.

"No one!" I yelled back. Yep, Kairi was never going to let me live any of this down.

"You're right!" Kairi yelled back at me.

"Can you read minds or something?" I asked.

"No, I just can tell you were saying that in your head," She said, as we scurried off to our next class, which was…. Dun dun dun…. Science.

**Science**

"Ah, welcome to my class-s, ladies. I'm Orochimaru," a guy with long black hair, and very pale skin said, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"You can take a seat next to Sasuke-Kun," the guy said to Kairi, as she ran up to Sasuke, scared to death, "And you, can sit next to Riku(girl)."

"H-h-hai," I nervously and sacredly said, practically running to the place I was supposed to sit.

"Hey, don't worry about the snake-bastard, he's just a dumb ass who tries to scare everyone so everyone will do as he says," Riku(girl) whispered to me, as I nodded, and was about to laugh, when I remembered I didn't want to get in trouble with this teacher.

"He's also gay, and looks at all the guys," Riku(girl, okay, just remember that this Riku is a girl in this class, because the other Riku is in another class) said, smiling, as I started to laugh, and she laughed with me.

"Excuse me, but why are you two laughing?" Orochimaru asked, as we laughed even harder.

"If you don't stop, I'll send you to the principals office!" Orochimaru yelled at us, but we kept laughing.

"Riku…." Orochimaru started.

"I didn't burn down the school! For the last time!" Riku yelled, but kept laughing. Orochimaru walked up to where we were sitting, and glared at us. We finally stopped laughing, and we became quiet again.

"Good, now, for these two days, and when you come back to school, we will be learning about snakes," Orochimaru explained, as half the class groaned.

"Hey, didn't we learn about that last year?" Some kid asked.

"And the year before?" Another asked.

"And the year before that?" some kid asked.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Orochimaru screamed, as the class went silent. He turned around to the white board, and started writing something on it. 'Roxas was right, he is scary!' I thought, as I saw Riku looking at Orochimaru, making sure he couldn't see her, than she flipped him off. Almost all of the class was laughing, even me and Kairi. Riku put her finger down, right when Orochimaru turned around.

"Okay class, stop it right now!" Orochimaru yelled, as the class, once again, went silent.

"Okay everyone, snakes are not amphibians, or mammals, they are reptiles!" Orochimaru yelled, as everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"Okay class, what are Snakes?" Orochimaru asked.

"Reptiles," the class groaned, as they heard the speaker-thingy go on.

"Hello everyone, this is the awesomely cool Naruto! Yep, Uzamaki Naruto at your service!!! I would like you all to know that Orochimaru is a gay dumb ass, who really needs to stop obsessing over Sasuke and Itachi!!! Also, Asuma, stop trying to be Gangsta, it's really stupid, and also, Hi everyone who knows me!!!!!" Naruto screamed into the microphone.

"Hi!" Half the class yelled, as Orochimaru looked really pissed off.

"GO NARUTO!!!!" Riku yelled, as Orochimaru gave her the I-HOPE-YOU-DIE-FROM-SASUKE-KUN'S-GIRLINESS glare.

"Ohhh, if looks could kill," Riku said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Riku, I'm going to send you to the Principals Office right now, if you don't stop!!!" Orochimaru yelled at her, as the bell for lunch rang, and everyone scurried out of the room, and flattened Orochimaru.

"WERE FREE!!!!" almost everyone yelled in happiness, including Kairi, Riku and I, who went to our lockers.

**End Chapter**

**DD- So, did you guys' like it?**

**EE- hope you guys did!**

**Gaara- yeah, it was really stupid though**

**DD- NO IT WASN'T!!!!!**

**Gaara- Yes it was**

**DD- Grr, anyway, I'm sorry if it didn't have much humor in it. The next chapter will hopefully have more humor in it. And sorry it's so long too.**

**Kairi- Anyway, everyone please review!!!!**

**Riku- Or else I'll do… err… umm… Idk…Just review…**


	3. Lunch and Kisses

**DD- Hey everyone!!! Wats up? Anyway….. HI!!!!! **

**EE- HII!!!!! **

**Sora- Hi!**

**Gaara- what is with you guys and your obsession with saying Hi?**

**DD- You're just jealous!**

**Tre and Gaara- of what?**

**DD- SHUT UP!!!!  
**

**Tre- Whatever…**

**Gaara- Anyway, DD does not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts, OR any other characters from any anime, manga, or movie. She does own Riku, my real, but fake twin sister, and this story. Okay, well, anyway, on to the story… OH and also, she apologizes… AGAIN for so much Dialogue, and also remember, that Riki is the boy Riku ok everyone? Okay, NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3 (in Namine's P.O.V. once again)**

I yawned, as Kairi, Riku and I walked down the hall to our lockers. Our lockers are really close to each other surprisingly, so we didn't really have to split up, which was good, because I probably would have some how gotten lost or something. 'Thank the Lord,' I thought, as I bumped into someone. My eyes widened. It was the boy from earlier.

"I'm sorry… again," I apologized, laughing a little bit.

"It's oka-" the black haired boy started as Riku went up to him and hugged all the air out of him.

"ITA-CHAN!!!!" Riku shouted, as everyone started staring at her like she was crazy.

"I thought-gasp- I got-gasp- away from-gasp- you!" the boy yelled, gasping for air, as Riku only hugged tighter.

"LET GOOOO!!!" the boy screamed at her, as she let go of him quickly.

"Jeez, attitude much," Riku said, "Oh, by the way guys, this is Itachi, Itachi, this is Kairi and Namine."

"Nice to meet you," Kairi and I said in unison.

"Same," the boy now known as Itachi said to us, "I got to get to lunch, so cya."

"Bye bye Ita-Chan!!!!" Riku yelled down the hallway, as the three of us started walking down the hall to the lunch room also. 'I'm probably going to meet a lot of people today, and hopefully they will all be really nice,' I thought hopefully, but whenever you wish for something, it usually ends up being the opposite.

**Lunch Room**

As we walked into the crowded gross-looking lunch room, we looked around to see if we could see any of our friends in the bunches of people and groups that were in the cafeteria, when a person sprinted up to us in a blur.

"Hey guys, have you seen Roxas?" a certain spiky-red headed boy questioned, looking like he was about to die, if he didn't find Roxas.

"No, sorry Axel," I said, as he nodded his head, and said a quick 'thanks' to me. All of a sudden, I looked around to see Naruto, Sora, Riki, Sasuke, and a few other people at a table. I motioned for Kairi and Riku to walk with me over to their table. When we were about half way to the table, we happened to bump into…a certain group of people.

"Hey cuties," A voice said, as we looked up to see…

"Seifer … what do you want?" Kairi asked, glaring at him, as Riku and I did the same. Even though Riku probably had no idea who the heck he was, she still glared.

"Nothing, just wanting to know if any of you want to go on a date with me this Saturday?" Seifer questioned, as we all kept glaring at him.

"Hell no, who would want to go on a date with you?" I asked, as he stated glaring at me, but I didn't really care. 'He is so annoying,' I thought, as Seifer brought up his fist, about to punch me. 'Shit!' I thought, as I closed my eyes tightly. After a few seconds, I realized the fist never came in contact with my face. I opened my eyes to see…(I know, I have a lot of dot thingys)

"Roxas?" I questioned, looking up at my hero, who was holding Seifer's fist with his fist.

"Why did you have to go and get in trouble?" Roxas questioned, as I blushed.

"Oh shut up, I was handling the situation fine, until you came," I said, thinking of an excuse.

"Whatever," Roxas said back, as he pushed Seifer down, and Kairi and Riku cheered. The fight, surprisingly, lasted a while, because the teachers were sleeping or playing poker at McDonalds, why they were playing poker at McDonalds was way beyond me.

Well, pretty much, the whole time, it was Roxas and Seifer punching each other, everyone obviously knowing Roxas was winning. He always won against Seifer, and that was why he was most likely in Organization 13. Sweat started dripping down my face, when Roxas had gotten punched pretty hard by Seifer. Roxas' nose was bleeding, with a few bruises, while Seifer was bleeding all over the place, and was badly bruised. At that moment, the teachers had come into the lunch room with their prizes they had won from their poker games, which were toys from McDonalds, and saw the sight of Roxas and Seifer. They then screamed loudly, and took Roxas and Seifer out of the lunch room in a hurry, probably hoping that the principal wouldn't ask why they didn't stop the fight before.

'Gosh, I hope Roxas is okay,' I thought worriedly. He didn't look very good at the moment, hopefully he was okay. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I didn't realize someone run in to me, and jump on a random table, ruining whoever's lunch was on the table.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!!!!!" The guy asked, as about 5 or 6 people joined him on the table, "WE ARE TAKING OVER YOUR PATHETIC SCHOOL!!"

"SHUT UP ITACHI!!!!" Riku yelled, throwing a few bottles of…. Nail polish at him? 'Why the hell is she throwing nail polish?' I questioned in my thoughts.

"Ouch, fine, fine," Itachi said, backing down, and jumping off the table, with the people behind him jumping off too. One of them accidentally landed on someone, and 'accidentally' stepped on his back and got up.

"Sorry, yeah," the kid told the other person, as he started running away, and everyone just stared at him.

"Okay then," I said to myself, walking to my table and sitting with my group of friends. Along with the crazy people who were just standing on the tables.

"Um hi everyone…" I said uneasily.

"Hi! Okay, with everyone here and all, I want to invite you all to…. MY AWESOME CHRISTMAS PARTY!!!!!" Sora screamed like a girl, as everyone just stared at him like he was crazy, well, except for Riku anyway.

"AWESOME!!!!!" Riku yelled happily, as her and Sora started jumping up and down, as we all just started at them, all thinking the same thing, 'Why am I friends with them again?'

"Oh by the way, for everyone who doesn't know, this is Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu. They are known as the Akatsuki," Riku explained to everyone, pointing them out.

"Okay, and were Organization 13!" A voice yelled, which was, again, Axel, who had just walked up to our table.

"I'm Axel, this is Lar Lar, OUCH! I mean Larxene, this is Demyx, this is Zexion, this is Marluxia, and we also have Roxas, but you know, he's kinda busy at the moment," Axel told them, remembering the flashback, and also trying to recover from the punch Larxene threw at him.

"Coowio," a few people said, as a paper plane came out of nowhere, and landed on Axel's head. It wouldn't really hurt, except for the fact that there was a 12345236346456456 pound rock in it, and well, you kinda probably guessed it. Axel was "blacked out."

"Axel?" Larxene questioned, feeling his pulse.

"Is he breathing?" I asked her.

"N-no," Larxene stuttered, "So, who wants to give him CPD?" 

"It's CPR Larxene," Demyx said, as he got punched by Larxene.

"Whatever," Larxene said, as no one got up, "Do not make me do this!"

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Please don't make me do this!"

Everyone stayed quiet again.

"Crap you all!" Larxene yelled, as she slowly got down on her knees, bent down a little, and put her lips on his, trying to give him air. She got up every few seconds, and we were all starting to get worried about Axel. You're probably wondering where the teachers are right?

**Where the teachers are**

"I can't believe we got 31 tickets to see… FITY CENT!!!!!!" Asuma screeched, as everyone punched him.

"First off, Shut up, and second, it's 50/Fifty Cent, not Fity Cent," Vexen, who was forced against his will to come, explained to Asuma.

"Whatever," Asuma murmured, as he got up in his front row seat, climbed on to the stage, and started singing and dancing with "Fity Cent".

That day, Asuma got arrested, for going on the stage, having two guns in his pocket, which he stole from a police man by knocking him out, knocking out the security guards, "accidentally" shooting a random person in the crowd (coughcoughOrochimarucoughcough), well, actually the po po police didn't really care that much about killing Orochimaru, but still, all the other things they did care about, so in the end, Asuma had to spend 43 days in jail, along with the other teachers, but they only had to stay 3 days.

**Back to the lunch room**

Larxene was still trying to give oxygen to Axel, and wet, icy tears started to slide down her cheeks like rain. She went down to his mouth once more, and tried to give him more oxygen. Right when her mouth hit his, one of his hands slid around Larxene's back, and one to her face, holding her so she couldn't move, and started kissing her. She instantly tried pulling away, but no avail. The whole time, she was blushing, and was as red as a strawberry, while Axel was just enjoying it, and tried to deepen the kiss. She finally got a really good idea.

She kicked him.

Not just kicked him, she kicked him in the not-so-good place.

"OUCH!!!!!" Axel screamed in pain, as Larxene was gasping for air, still blushing.

"Gosh Dammit Axel! Why the hell did you do that?" Larxene questioned, embarrassed by the whole thing. She looked around for a second, and realized that Pence and Hayner were taping the WHOLE thing. Fire came into her eyes, and her magically magical kunai's poofed into her hands, and she started grinning maniacally.

"RUN HAYNER, RUN!!!!" Pence screamed, and Hayner and Pence Scurried out of the lunch room like lightning, with Larxene close behind them. I started laughing and giggling, as I watched them, though I did feel sorry for Hayner and Pence, because eventually, they would be caught, and their lives might not be so good. Now, you're probably wondering why no one in the lunch room noticed this situation. Well, since everyone is so spoiled and freaking rich in this story, well, mostly everyone, everyone in the lunch room was either listening to their new iPod's or iPod Nano's, or they were all talking on their brand new Razor and Candy phones, spreading the latest news and gossip about Justin Timberlake and Jessica Simpson, Oh! And Paris Hilton, so of course nobody was listening or was aware of their surroundings.

The rest of us who were still left, which was mainly Axel, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, Olette, Itachi, Riku, Riki, Sora, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kairi, Kisame, Sasori, Gaara, Kankuro, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, and I, decided to start making random conversations, when Itachi decided to bring up a question that we ourselves had never thought of before, and made us think like crazy.

"Hey Axel, I have a question," Itachi said, as Axel looked up at Itachi.

"Ask away," Axel said back.

"How come you guys are called, "Organization 13" if you only have six people in the organization?" Itachi asked(yeah, sorry everyone, there is only 6 people! Don't kill me!), which surprised everyone, and they all started to think about that.

"Well duh, isn't it obvious? 13 is a way better number than 6!" Axel replied, most likely not sure with his answer, and probably started to think about that himself. Everyone all went quiet, again, we were all thinking.

"Okay then…. Well, anyway, here are the invitations to my party!" Sora shouted, trying to break the awkward silence, as he handed out his invitations to his party to everyone, "It's also an animal party, where everyone can bring their pets, and we can watch them play poker and stuff!"

Everyone nodded their heads and had a few side chats about the party, and eventually everyone agreed, and right when they did, the speaker thingy magigy turned on.

"Attention students," the principal started, "You will not have school tomorrow, and you are now all going to have one extra day of break, because of… the lack of teachers I guess you could say. The buses will be coming, and you should all be able to call your parents, considering you all have those new Razors and Candy phones, to see if you can get a ride home today. Well, Ummm have a great Winter Break!"

That was the happiest day, well, happiest day of school, in our lives! Everyone in the lunch room started cheering, and doing the "wave". Some even started dancing and singing to the songs that the DJ, which came out of nowhere, was playing. I was in the group that was dancing and singing. We were all doing the Cha-Cha Slide at the moment, when I saw a messy blonde haired kid come behind me though I couldn't see his face, and he hugged me from behind.

"Guess who?" The voice whispered in my ear, as I started to sweat and blush, realizing it was Roxas.

"Roxie!" I answered back, hoping he would take his hand off of my eyes, and stop hugging me, so I would stop blushing, but I guess Lady Luck wasn't on my side today.

"Nope, guess again," Roxas whispered into my ear, as I blushed even more, if that was possible. I prayed that he didn't see my blush, knowing he most likely did, but I guess Lady Luck was on my side for one thing today.

"Roxas, stop it, and are you okay?" I questioned, remembering the fight he had.

"Fine, fine, but I know your enjoying my hug," Roxas said jokingly, as I blushed redder than a llama, I mean a tomato. Roxas finally let go, and moved to my side, dancing to the Electric Slide now.

As we turned for the dance, we saw Hayner and Pence on the ground, army crawling, looking around hoping Larxene wouldn't see them. We walked over to them, and started saying stuff to them like, "Larxene's going to kill you!" or "There's Larxene!" which scared the heck out of them, and they kept telling us to shut up. When we finally convinced Hayner and Pence that Larxene wasn't around, they slowly and carefully stood up, watching their surroundings and making sure Larxene wasn't anywhere near them. When we started walking back to the dance floor, an unexpected person 'Accidentily' bumped into us.

"Hey Roxas," the girl said, trying to seduce Roxas, but it didn't really work out.

"What do you want-

**DD- And there's the end of Chapter 3!!!!! I'm so evil! I actually left a cliffie thingy!!!!! MWA-HA-HA-ACKACK!!!!! **

**Gaara- She's finally lost it! Someone get the po po police!**

**Sora- Wat's the number for 911? **

**Gaara- How the heck should I know?**

**EE- Well anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Zexy- Yeah, press the pretty purple button and I'll give you a hug!**


	4. Dents

**DD- HEWWO!!!!!!! How's life everyone? Yeah……… dots….. dots are Coowio……**

**Gaara- Ignore her, she has an odd obsession with dots right now. **

**DD- Dots…….**

**EE- What's up in the ghetto everyone???????? **

**DD- EE!!!!! Guess what?**

**EE- What?**

**DD- I LOVE DOTS!!!!!!**

**EE- YAYNESS!!!!!!!**

**Gaara- anyway… moving from the weird girls, thank you for those who reviewed, who put this story on their faves, or put it on alert or anything like that!!!! THANKS!! Wow, I sounded like DD…. Ewwwwwwww… Oh, and DD owns nothing, for if she did, we would all be in deep trouble. AND DD apologizes if this chapter isn't very funny. The next one will be funnier. Anyway, on to the story!**

Recap:

_As we turned for the dance, we saw Hayner and Pence on the ground, army crawling, looking around hoping Larxene wouldn't see them. We walked over to them, and started saying stuff to them like, "Larxene's going to kill you!" or "There's Larxene!" which scared the heck out of them, and they kept telling us to shut up. When we finally convinced Hayner and Pence that Larxene wasn't around, they slowly and carefully stood up, watching their surroundings and making sure Larxene wasn't anywhere near them. When we started walking back to the dance floor, an unexpected person 'Accidentally' bumped into us. _

"_Hey Roxas," the girl said, trying to seduce Roxas, but it didn't really work out._

"_What do you want-_

This time:

"What do you want Ino?" Roxas asked, glaring at the girl, as I glared too. _Hey, she tried to hit on my Roxas, wait, did I just say 'my Roxas?' Oh gosh…get these thoughts out of your head Namine!' _I thought, still glaring at Ino.

"Hey, like, I was wondering, if like, you wanted to like, come to my house, like, during Christmas Break, like, like," Ino said, still trying to seduce Roxas, but once again, it was really bad, "OH! Like, Paris Hilton and Justin Timberlake are like, going to be there too!"

"Like, OMG, no!" Roxas said, in a high pitched girl voice as Pence, Hayner, and I cracked up laughing.

"But, but, your like the cutest guy ever, and, and, like, you don't want to see Paris Hilton or Justin Timberlake? Not even Zac Efron?" Ino asked, as we all cracked up laughing again, and Pence and Hayner were on the floor.

"The only reason I would want to see those people, was if I could throw rocks at them, or maybe boulders, I might even want to shoot them with my paint ball gun," Roxas told Ino, as she huffed and puffed, and stormed away, glaring at Pence, Hayner, and I. Not Roxas though. But I was glad that he didn't accept the invitation, because then he would turn into the next Seifer or something. Plus, I kinda… well, didn't want Ino to have him. Then, I would have to kill her, and I have a few paint ball guns I can shoot her with.

"Gosh she's annoying," Roxas muttered, not realizing he was still using his girl voice, as we laughed again. He then realized it, and blushed really hard, and then started to laugh too.

When we were all done laughing, we all went on to the dance floor, and started to do the 'Y-M-C-A' with the hand movements and everything.

"Y-M-C-A!" Everyone shouted/sang when the singer sang the words.

"I-C-U-P! I MEAN Y-M-C-A!" Roxas sang, as everyone just stared at him oddly, as the four of us laughed until we could know more.

"Hey Namine, did you have a whole bunch of soda, because you're laughing maniacally now," Roxas pointed out, laughing at my laugh… which doesn't make much sense, but that's okay. I nodded my head up and down, as I kept laughing even more. Yes, I did have a whole bunch of mountain dew over by the concession stand over by the DJ, and it was awesome. All of a sudden, the worst song of all times came on.

We're all in this together.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed along with Roxas, Pence, Hayner, and everyone that wasn't Ino and her group, who were singing it on stage, and pretty badly I must say. I looked at Roxas, who got a wicked smile on his face, which I always knew something bad was going to happen, and I was part of it, but at the moment I didn't really care.

"Hey Namine, can you…. Whisper Whisper," Roxas whispered into my ear, as I smiled, and nodded rapidly, running up to the stage, and taking the microphone away from Ino, and pushing her down. I began to sing the song, but with my lyrics instead.

"We're all on drugs together, once we smoke, and we choke, then we drink all together!" I sang, as everyone was either laughing or cheering. I didn't realize that Ino had somehow gotten up, but when she did, she pushed me off the stage, as her and her friends were laughing at me. It was about 10 feet or more from the stage to the floor, so I would probably get hurt when I hit the ground. I started to worry, and it felt like I was going in slow motion, which I probably was because the author is making me go in slow motion.

I then breathed and closed my eyes in fear, in slow motion, and screamed, in slow motion. When I landed, I thought I would hit something cold and hard, but I landed on something soft. I opened my eyes, and looked into another pair of eyes, those of which they were a beautiful sea blue, and realized that those beautiful sea blue eyes belonged to a certain blond spiky haired person. I blushed real hard when I realized that were in the same position for a few minutes now, and everyone was staring at us, while Ino on the other hand was glaring.

"Um, Roxas, you can, you know, let go of me now," I said, still blushing as he blushed, and then a smile grew on his cheerful face.

"Nope!" Roxas said cheerfully, as he continued to carry me bridal style across the dance floor. After a few minutes, they continued playing the music, good music thankfully. When we found our very big group we began to dance and chat away, but I was STILL in Roxas' arms, which me a little embarrassed, and everyone kept saying, "You guys are such a cute couple!" And stuff like that. '_Maybe one day we can be a couple, one day_,' I thought, as I told Roxas, my, now, own personal slave, to get me some Mountain Dew, which I drank happily.

**End Namine's P.O.V. well…..dots…. **

**Larxene's P.O.V.**

"What the Fu-" I started, coming into the lunch room, seeing a whole bunch of weird things I never ever wanted to see again, but my mouth was covered by a certain pyro.

"AXEL!?? WHAT THE FU-" I started, as, once again, Axel covered his perfect hand over my mouth. Wait, did I just say 'Perfect Hand?'… I SSSSOOOO didn't mean that… I know I didn't….

'_Denial Larxene, denial_' the voice in my head was saying, as I told it to shut up. Yes I had a little voice in my head that talked to me, and I would talk back to it at times… sometimes I even talked to it out loud, not on purpose of course.

'_Hey, I just got back from Hawaii, do you want to go to a bank and rob it or something?_' The voice, who I had named Mary-Lou, even though it was a guy, said to me.

"NO MARY-LOU DAM-" I was cut off by Axel, realizing I had accidentally talked outside of my head, getting unwanted attention, which were mainly all girls saying stuff like, 'who is Mary-Lou? Is it her girlfriend?' I glared hard at them with the 'WTF-is-your-problem-and-I-hope-you-die-from-Sasuke's-girliness' glare. I then made up my mind, and that was the final straw.

Sucks for them.

"Lar Lar, you can't say that bad word!!! It's too bad!!!" Axel said, as I glared at him with hatred, and confusion… how you can glare with confusion, I do not know this.

"What are you talking about Axel?" I asked, forgetting about the girls for a second, as I looked over at a few pounds, maybe 123 or 1234 pounds, of bags of Tootsie Pops lying on the floor… empty…

"Oh, shit," Larxene cussed, realizing Axel didn't stop her, but he then put his hand over her mouth.

"NOOO!!! LAR LAR!!!! YOU CAN'T SAY NAUGHTY WORDS!!!" Axel exclaimed, getting weird stares from the crowds of people.

I then remembered the girls who were making fun of me and Mary-Lou, and escaped Axel's tough grip around me, and sprinted to the other side of the room, which was where the girls were, and started to attack them with my paintball gun I had gotten for my birthday, which was given to me from Axel. I still couldn't believe he actually had gotten me a gun for my birthday, but hey, that's fine with me. Anyway, the girls were really starting to get pissed off at me, and they called for Ino, the truest bitch of all times, who came to their rescue.

Well, not really.

I then tripped Ino, who was running to save her friends, but didn't realize my foot was in front of her. I also had broken her new nails, the ones with the French manicures on them, and found out the stupidest thing…. They were fake?

"I can't believe you have fake nails loser," I stared, as she dramatically cried over the Roxas and Sasuke pictures that I had ripped to shreds. Right then the cha-cha-slide had come on again.

"Why the heck did this song come on… again?" I questioned, as Axel came over jumping up and down hyperly.

"Tee he!" Axel fastly said, still jumping like he was on a pogo stick… I'll have to keep in mind not to give him one of those. He grabbed my arm to the dance floor, and started to dance with me, and well, all the other people. I was actually starting to have fun, when I started to hear a cracking noise coming from the wooden windows that the art club made, since our school didn't really have any money, so they had to make their own windows. Anyway, I guess I wasn't the only one who heard it, because several other people were staring at the window too. As it finally exploded, the wood fell on the ground, hitting a few students, including Seifer, Ino, and a few other 'friends' of Ino, and smoke surrounded them.

The music suddenly stopped. There was something bad going to happen, I knew it.

When the smoke some-what cleared from the bombs that the person used, I saw about 45 figures in the smoke, though I still couldn't really make them out. I squinted hard, trying to figure out who the people were. Finally, the smoke lifted, and I figured out who they were.

The F.B.D.

"FREEZE!!!!!" the F.B.D. chief ordered, as we all put our hands up high in the air, so we wouldn't be in trouble.

"Were sorry!" Some random person yelled, as the kid got electrocuted.

"FREEZE!!!!" the F.B.D. chief ordered once again, as we all stared in horror, "EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!"

All of a sudden, the music was playing again, and everyone was clapping their hands. Even I was doing it.

"Oh, and by the way, GET OUT OF THIS SCHOOL NOW!!! GO HOME NOW!!!!!" the F.B.D. shouted, as we all awed, and booed, taking out our new cell phones and calling our parents. I dug around in my pocket for my razor, and realized I couldn't find it, and I wasn't going to be able to get a ride anyway.

Great. Just freaking great.

"Hey Larxie, want a ride?" Axel asked, as I looked down and thought for a moment. I knew he would never try anything stupid, though he would probably speed, which was alright with me, so Mary-Lou and I agreed.

"Ugh fine," I said, as Axel smiled and cheered, than grabbed my arm, still jumping, and ran out to his car. I looked around, and noticed that Roxas was dragging Namine with him to his new Humor.

'_They are such a good couple. I wish Axel and I could be like that- wait! Why did I just think that! That SO isn't true!_' I thought in my head.

'_Yes it is. Don't deny it_!' Mary-Lou spoke, I mean thought.

'_I don't like him!_' I shouted back to him in my mind.

'_Yes you do. Denial_,' he thought back to me in a sing-song voice.

"I DON'T FREAKING LIKE HIM DAMMIT!!!" I shouted, forgetting to think it.

'_Ah shit_,' I thought, blushing hard, and looking down at the paved ground, as Axel was staring at me, along with a million other people who went to the school. He was also covering my mouth.

'_Nice one_,' Mary-Lou said, smirking at me.

'_Shut up_,' I said back to her, glaring.

"What are you talking about Lar Lar?" Axel asked, confused, and a little freaked out.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all! I was, um, saying that because, um, I can talk to people through my mind! Yeah, that's it! And well, I accidentally shouted it out loud. We were saying we didn't like a teacher, so umm yeah," I said, making the stupidest comeback ever. Thankfully though, Axel was an idiot.

"Okay!!!" Axel replied cheerfully, acting like it never happened.

When we got to his car, which happened to be a silver Volvo, he jumped in cheerfully, and I got in on the other side. He turned on his music, REALLY loud, rolled down his windows, and his car started to jump up and down. Did I mention the spinners? As he started to back out, he accidentally crashed into another car, making a HUGE dent in the back. I saw the license plate, and read it, realizing what it said.

Ino Rox.

I cracked up laughing, as Axel was trying to figure out why. He looked at the license plate, and started to laugh too. He 'Accidentally' crashed into it again, this time on the side though. He finally sped away when we saw the blond in the doorway of the school, luckily not noticing her car. We were definitely going to ask someone what her reaction was going to be. As we crashed into some other cars on the way out, we saw a whole bunch of people yelling at us angrily, waving their phones. We wondered what that meant.

"Why do you think those people were wav-OOF!" I said, as I crashed into the dashboard. I looked behind Axel and me, and saw about four army tanks following us, along with 1234 F.B.D. agents, 100 Po Po Police people, and 10 donut sellers, who were giving donuts to the Po Po Police.

"Do you think we brought to many people?" one of the F.B.D. people asked, as the others shook their heads 'No'.

"Naw," one guy said, as they all pointed their weapons at Axel and I, as he sped away even faster, dodging most of the hits.

"CRAP! I JUST GOT MY CAR FIXED UP!!!" Axel shouted, as a bomb hit one of his wheels, making the spinner fall off of the wheel, but the car was still able to go without the spinner.

"Axel, just get the hell out of here and fast!" I shouted back at him, as he nodded, speeding as fast as he could, so the Po Po Police and the F.B.D. couldn't catch them. The Tanks were already going as slow as possible, so it didn't really matter about them. We turned around a corner that led to Roxas' house. I guessed we were probably going to hide there, considering they probably thought he wouldn't live in such a nice neighborhood, considering his attitude and his car, which looked like a car you would see in the 'Hood'. As we turned on to Roxas' drive way, we accidentally crashed into Roxas' car, well, one of them anyway. I wondered why Axel's car never had any dents, but we were in too much of hurry for me to ask him. We ran to Roxas' door, and knocked it down. When we got inside, we put the door back up, right as Roxas and Namine came into the room, Roxas' glaring at us.

"What. The. Hell." Roxas asked, infuriated with us. He was fuming and had fire in his eyes.

"Sorry, were running from the F.B.D., the Po Po's, Tanks, and Donut Peoples," Axel apologized.

"Okay, but WHY DID YOU MAKE A HUGE DENT IN MY CAR??!?!?!?!?!" Roxas screamed, making it echo around his house.

"We didn't mean to, I was too much in a hurry to realize that your hummer was there," Axel replied back.

"THAT WAS MY HUMMER?????!?!?!?! I THOUGHT IT WAS A DIFFERENT CAR!!!! YOU JACK ASS!!!!" Roxas screamed, shaking the house, as Axel stood scared, but then running away. Roxas chased after him, with his Key-Blades in hand. Namine and I just stood there, not moving.

"So…" I started.

"Um, yeah, do you want to get out of here now?" Namine asked, scared to death.

"Sure. I'll go get Axel's car, no wait, never mind, the Po Po's will catch us then. Crap, oh well. Can you steal one of Roxas' many keys for his cars?" I asked.

"Sure, be right back," Namine answered, running out of the room, coming back as fast as lightning. She tried to open the door, as fast as she could, but the door just fell down. We shrugged, than hurried to the car we thought the key belonged to. Unfortunately for us, it took a while, since he had like 65 cars. All new that no one else would probably would have except the people in the neighborhood or Sora.

We finally found it, which the keys belonged to his Silver Mercedes. We got in the seats as fast as we could, trying to not make a sound so Axel and Roxas wouldn't know that we snuck away. I started the car, and backed out as fast as I could. Unfortunately for us, I crashed the back of the car into a tree that seemed to just appear out of nowhere. It turned the car alarm on, probably making Roxas and Axel hear it. I hurried and backed out of his drive way, and on to the street, by the time we made it to the street, Axel and Roxas came outside, stared at us, and ran over to us. We knew we would be in trouble with Roxas, so we drove as fast as we could away from the two, who were still chasing us. That's when they made a really bad move.

They got in Axel's Silver Volvo.

"Great, now the Po Po's will be after us now!" I yelled angry. I realized the Mercedes wasn't as fast as the Volvo, so I had to hurry it up. I drove at top speed, which made our surroundings look like a messed up painting that was all smeared. I could kind of still see though, so I knew when to turn, and when not to. I turned fast at one turn, almost to my house, where I had a lot of security cameras, people, and other things. I also had paintball guns if I needed them. We skidded to a stop in my driveway to my tan and brown house, and jumped out, running as fast as we could to my doorway. Right as we got to the doorway, Roxas grabbed Namine's arm, and Axel grabbed mine. Roxas, who was glaring at both of us at the moment, started to take us into the house, locking the door with the 13 locks we had on our door. He stared out the window, almost scared.

"How come you're looking out the window?" Namine asked, frightened.

"The Po Po's are after us, along with the F.B.D., and the tanks that are still 2 miles away from the house," Roxas said, as his eyes widened.

"What Roxas?" I asked, wondering what his eyes widening meant.

"Crap, their here! Run to the basement!" Roxas shouted, running to the basement with Namine, and Axel holding me. We shut the door, and hid under the pillows. All of a sudden, we heard the door slam open, and we heard a whole bunch of footsteps above us. We were pretty freaked out at the moment, and started to shake. I then realized that I hid some paintball guns down here. I ran to my safe, did the lock, and opened it up.

"What are you doing??!?! Get back here!" Axel whispered angrily, trying to make me come back. I ignored him, getting out the paintball guns, and passing one to Namine, Roxas, and then one to Axel. I kept one of the best for me, knowing that I ruled at paintball. I hid under the pillows again, paintball gun in hand, ready for them to come. Then I heard a voice from up above us.

"I think this might be the wrong house sir," A man spoke.

"Crap, what if they people find out that we were here. Okay, I have an idea, we leave 123124235367 million dollars for them on their table so they can pay for the damages that we have caused," Another man spoke, as we heard something hit the table, "Okay, let's go!"

When we were sure they were gone, we got up from under the pillows, and slowly made our way up the stairs, paintball guns still in our hands. As we opened the door to the upstairs room, we all looked around suspiciously, and then made a move to the table.

When we got to the table, there it was. 123124235367 dollars right there.

I ran to the table, collecting the money, making sure it wasn't fake, and then started to hug it.

"IM RICH!!!!" I shouted happily dancing around. I then looked around to see what they damaged, realizing they didn't even damage anything.

"They didn't even damage anything, and you still get a whole bunch of money!" Axel shouted, realizing what I had just realized.

"Good, now you can pay for my repairs for my car you stole, and the one that Axel crashed into," Roxas said, smirking at me.

"I'll only pay for the one I crashed, Axel will have to pay for the rest," I said, as Axel's face dropped, and he started to glare at me, while I was grinning. Namine then joined me in the grinning, almost laughing.

"Okay, I need only about 12,450 dollars and 99 cents," Roxas said, holding out his hand, waiting for the money. I then counted, which took a while, but I finally gave him the money, which luckily they gave me 99 cents.

"Thanks," he thanked, smiling again, "Now it's your turn."

"I'll pay you back later. Besides, your freaking rich! You can pay for it!" Axel shouted at him.

"So are you, so pay me!" Roxas shouted, as it became another argument. I sighed, than looked at the time, which it happened to be 5:00 pm. I shrugged and turned to Namine, who started to talk to me.

"So, are you doing anything tonight, or anything during winter break?" She asked me suddenly.

"Um, no why?" I asked.

"Um, well, my parents aren't going to be home for the winter holidays, and I have really, REALLY freaky neighbors, so I was wondering if, well, I could stay at your house, well, at least till' Sora's party, which is probably a week or two of sleepovers at his party," she asked.

"Sure," I smiled. I had really become quite good friends with Namine, even if I had only met her this year. She wasn't new or anything, I just hung around my few friends a lot, and now I was meeting new people, like Namine, so I was happy.

"Thanks," she replied, as I nodded, mouthing the words, 'Your welcome'.

"OKAY! ROXAS, AXEL, OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!!" I screamed, as they looked at me, scared. They nodded, running out of the house, saying a quick 'good bye'.

"Okay, Sleepover time now!" I smiled at Namine, who smiled back at me, and we both got prepared for the best sleepover of our lives.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**DD- So, how'd you like it? DOTS!!!!! ……………………………..**

**Gaara- Stop with the dots already!**

**DD- NOO!!!!!! MWA-HA-HA!!!! ……………………**

**EE- Anyway, please review!**

**DD- Press the Pretty purple button!!!!!! ………………….. The more reviews I get, the more I'll update faster!!! SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
